Tyrgard
Tyrgard The Holy Empire of Tyrgard is a developing nation founded in 2004 Government The Government of Tyrgard is a hereditary monarchy. Currently Ruled by the house of Hampton. The Monarchy is the only law making force within Tyrgard, but ministers of state do have considerable power within Tyrgards Governing Body. Line of Succession 1. His Holy Immense Emperor Johnny Hampton I Protector of Tyrgard 2. Crown Prince Tony Hampton 3. Crown Princess Allison Hampton 4. HSH Prince Hank Davila 5. HSH Princess Trinity Davila 6. Lord Greg Butler 7. Lord of Waco Ian Evans 8. Earl Max Sloan 9. Count Richard Thomas 10. Duke David Heinrich Geography Tyrgard lies within a subtropical Climate and is rich in lead and marble roughly 300 square miles in area. Military Tyrain Royal Army The Tyrain Royal Army Traces is beginnings to the founding of Tyrgard itself. The Army particularly the Old Guard fought to capture what would become the royal city of Lindale. Lord General William Thomas led the Royal Army from its very formation bringing many victories to the Monarchy as of March the 10th 2008 William Thomas has been stripped of rank and tried for treason he is being replaced by Lord General Robert Tallant. Commander: Lord General Robert Tallant 1st Company-The Old Guard (Light Infantry) Major General Richard Thomas Company Motto:Semper Primus (Always First) 2nd Company-(Light Infantry)The fighting Second Major Ranger Parrish Company Motto:Pro Patria (For the Country) 3rd Company (Heavy Infantry)The Swamp Rats Lieutenant Colonel Sean Campbell Company Motto:In Omnia Paratus {Ready for Anything} 4th Company (Artillery) Wilson's Wrath General Matt Wilson Company Motto:Fortis Et Certus (Brave And True) 5th Company(Artillery) The OOOOPS BRIGADE Colonel Zach Thomas Company Motto:Keep Your Powder Dry 6th Company (Mobile Unit)Steel Horses Captain Josh Sens Company Motto:Velox et Mortifer (Swift and deadly) 7th Company (Mobile Unit) The Wild Hunt Lieutenant Jacob Tittle Company Motto:Avitos Juvamus Honores {We Uphold Our Ancient Honors} 8th Company (Calvary)The Crimson tide. Captain Jonathan Bruce Company Motto:Tous Pour Un, Un Pour Tous {All for one, One for all} 9th Company The Rolling Thunder (Artillery) Lieutenant Lorenzo Duron Company Motto:Labor Conquers all things 10th Company (Mobile Unit)Redneck Wrecking Crew Major Grant Sedberry Company Motto:Audacieux Et Tenace {Daring and Tenacious} Tyrian Royal Navy The Royal Tyrian Navy is a mainly river boat navy. Patroling the many rivers that run threw Tyrgard. Under the leadership of Lord Admiral Nick Browning its ranks have swelled. It is known to be the main Tyrgard Service where the main religion is not that of the state supported Asatru, but that of the sect of the Pastafarians. Commander: Lord Admiral Nick Browning H.M.S William Kid Sub Lieutenant Jose Magana H.M.S Davy Jones Commander Lorin Cox H.M.S Jack Sparrow Captain Chris McCormick H.M.S Bob Marley Captain Tomas Canavan H.M.S Misty Davila Captain Brian Burgess (Flag Ship) H.M.S Red Commodore Liam Bruce Tyrian Royal Airforce The Tyrian Airforce is composed mainly of Mig 29 jet fighters, and is infamous for its lack of physical requirements upon entrance. Commander: Air Marshall Geoff Galt 1st Squadron-Galt's Griffins (Fighters) Wing Commander Eddie Galt 2nd Squadron-Morgans Mauraders (Fighters) Air Commodore Bryan Morgan 3rd Sqaudron-Black Knights (Bomber Command)Squadron Leader Daniel Calderon Tyrian Royal Tigers Formation Ordered by the Emperor himself the Royal Tyrian Tigers are renowned for their Physical and Mental Standards they are an elite unit. Most Duties include Ceremonial functions such as Palace Guard ,and Royal Escort but in great times of need they can be called in as a special forces unit. They are Based at the Tyrian Royal Barracks at Lindale Commander: Field Marshall Anthony Browning Motto: I'll eat your F@%$ing babies. Important Dates in Tyrgard History 2004 The Rise of Tyrgard The Rise of Tyrgard began in what was formally known as Waxahachie Texas. On the eve of February the 6th 2004 a small group of soon to be Tyrian patriots met and signed the Tigers Accord. These ten signatories agreed that to stabilize the war torn area, that a formal military unit shall be established to quell the unrest upon the populace. An election of officers was held and the accord signed. The Tyrian Ten as they would become known are as follows. 1.Johnny Hampton (Elected General of Revolutionary Forces) 2.Anthony Browning (Elected Lieutenant of Revolutionary Forces) 3.Lorin Cox 4.Will Thomas 5.Nick Browning 6.Tony Hampton 7.Sean Campbell 8.Geoff Galt 9.Bryan Morgan 10.Robert Tallant On February 7, 2004 recruiting for the Tyrian Liberation Army began under the watchful eye of LT. Anthony Browning and Lorin Cox. Arms were commandeered by General Hampton on A trip to Moscow. The Tyrian ranks quickly swelled to 20,000 men armed with Ak-47's. Training commenced in the arts of guerrilla warfare. The Former U.S. Army command caught wind of this and attacked the liberation compound on Feb. 28th 2004 the Tyrians were decisively defeated in the previous battle. Lt. Browning was severely wounded in his right knee. The Liberation forces went into hiding for many months, until they reemerged on the out skirts of Lindale Texas with a force of 50,000 with an Air contingency and armored vehicles. October 1, 2004 was to be a deciding factor in the war for liberation. As dawn broke, Lt. Browning led a battalion of men down former highway 69 and into the city. The fighting within the city was fierce as the Tyrians took heavy fire. As they pushed ever closer to the Governor's mansion. With casualties mounting the Tyrians were forced to a halt just blocks from the Governor's mansion. At midday with communications established from Lt. Brownings position, he was able to call the first Tyrian air strike in recorded history. This Strike led by Cpt. Geoff Galt dislodged many of the Anti-Armor barricades ,which had kept the Tyrian armor from advancing most of the day. Seeing this opening Lt. Browning radioed back to the command center, and the Tyrian tanks began to roll. Riding Shotgun General Hampton blasted many machine gun emplacements; before taking a snipers bullet in the left shoulder. Wounded but still willing to fight, he drove one armed until he could link-up with Lt. Browning. Before the General lost conciseness he gave the order to push on for Tyrgard. Brownings men raced up the hill under heavy fire not daring to turn back under the promise of the Lt. Himself " If they dont shoot you I will." As they reached the enemies, severe hand to hand combat ensued. It is said during this hand to hand fighting that the Lt. snapped 50 mens necks bare handed. As the bloodlust quieted on this field of battle the Tyrians stood victorious. As a blood red sun set over Lindale the Tyrian Banner was raised for the first time on now free Tyrian Soil. The Following morning as the Tyrians sat around wondering...what to do now. The General and the Lt. emerged from the governors mansion, with a plan for empire. The muster was called as the general staff crowned the First Tyrian Emperor Johnny Hampton I of Tyrgard. In the following weeks the Tyrian Government was established. Anthony Browning was charged with forming the Tyrian Royal Guard that would later become the Tyrian Imperial Tigers. Which garnered Sir Browning the Title of Field Marshall, On December the 5th 2004 the Emperor decreed that all men who fought in the campaign for sovereignty, would earn the title of "Old Guard ". Rebuilding of the Imperial City of Lindale was complete on December the 26th 2004. As 2005 dawned the sky seemed the limit for the sleeping tiger from the east. 2005 Tigers Claw As 2005 dawned upon Tyrgard The Emperor set his sights on the major city of Dallas and the I-20 corridor. In his mind first the city of Tyler should be seized. So on January the 15th 2005.Lt Colonel Sean Campbell and General Matthew Wilson where given their marching orders. The Tyrian force proceeded quickly down highway 69. No resistance was found on the first day, allowing the force to push to loop 323 and Broadway. An H.Q. was set-up within the Tyler mall as night fell on the rose city. New spread like wildfire of the Tyrian "Invaders" General Wilson's wake up call was shots bouncing off of the walls of his H.Q. casualties had already been taken as he took command in his night clothes. Orders where shouted for artillery to fire on the rebels position. On this day the guns where not true for the Tyrians as the rebels sustain little casualties and advanced on the tyrian position. Threw midafternoon the Tyrians gave ground until there was fighting in the parking lot just yards from the H.Q. entrance. Finally about 6 pm that evening radio contact was made with the Royal Tyrian Airfield. Morgans Marauders took flight for the first time to rescue the pinned down force. The Marauders Swooped in straffing the parking lot with bullets. After several passes the rebels retreated and a great cheer went up from the Tyrian force.With this assitance General Wilson was able to rally his troops and follow the rebels to there hide out.On January the 20th it was surrounded. Shells exploded for weeks as the rebels refused to surrender. Finally on March the 5th 2005 the siege was broken as the rebels came seeking a just surrender. No such action was taken. Wilson ordered that all 500 rebels be led to Camp Ford and be executed. This he said will serve as a lesson to all that stand against myself and the Emperor. Many where out raged, but the emperor himself applauded this action and an award was created to be given to the general. He was the first reciepent of the Emperors Tiger Claw. Among the common people of Tyrgard General Wilson would be forever known as "THE BUTCHER". Town after town fell after news of the butcher spread many towns sent emmisaries of peace and where thus absorbed into the empire. But Dallas had turned it county into a nation in its own right. Plans for invasion of dallas where put off until winter when a cohesive military effort could be made. Category:Nations